Sleepwalker
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: In a beautiful night a beautiful girl started to walk. Her way led her to Sasori's and Deidara's room, but just what business did she have there?


**Disclaimer:** The rights to the Akatsuki members go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:** Well... Sasori One Shot.

Enjoy.~

* * *

><p><strong>Sleepwalker<strong>

Hana had already gone to sleep, but the noise that was coming coming from the other side of the wall woke her up. Sleepily she sat up in her bed. "Why can't they just be quiet?" she asked herself. Still in trance of the peaceful night she got up and off her bed while she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. With a blurred sight she started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Zetsu's white side asked as he turned to her. Hana and Zetsu shared a room since Zetsu never seemed to have a partner except himself. And Hana, for her part, switched between the teams. It depended on Pein's mood which mission she was on and also with whom.

She turned around, yet because her body wasn't fully awake it appeared to be slow-motion. "Oh. Mm... I'm going over and tell them to shut up... ."

"Alright," Zetsu's white side responded. After that he went back to whatever he was doing before.

However, she left her and Zetsu's room, and went to their neighbor-door. She knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door. "Oh. Uh..." She narrowed her eyes, in fact, she wanted to know who stood before her. "You... you're not Sasori-kun or Dei-kun, eh?"

Itachi's face remained emotionless. "No." His answer was simple.

"All right." Hana yawned. "Guess I better take the other door." Lazily she pointed to the opposite door. "Night, Itachi." An other yawn escaped her wide mouth as Itachi closed the door. The trip over to the other door appeared to be an adventure. Tired people shouldn't be walking around! Almost tripping in about every step Hana took she made her way through - somehow. As she finally reached the door, she knocked.

"Who's there, hm?" A voice came from the inside.

She scratched the back of her head, causing he hair to become an even bigger mess. "It's me, Hana. May I open the door?" Those words left her with the spell of the sleeping night.

"Open," Sasori ordered. She opened the door to see Sasori sit on his bed, fixing one of his puppets. Deidara, on the other side, just sat on his bed and pouted. Actually she only could recognize them because of their hair... her sight still wasn't the best yet.

"What was all the noise?" Hana rubbed her eyes again, trying to get a proper sight.

Deidara started to rant immediately, "It's all Sasori's fault! He doesn't want me to do a blast, yeah!"

"Well..." She almost fell as she walked near, wanting to calm the blonde guy. "You could also do it tomorrow, because I'd like- no. I'd _love_ to sleep right now!"

Deidara and Sasori faced her, raising one eyebrow each.

"You _do_ sleep right now, Hana," Sasori said as he rested his eyes on her.

"Am I?" confused she asked. "Oh. Since I'm here guys," She looked over to their bathroom. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, un," Deidara answered. "I really have nothing against it, but... aren't you suppose to have your own?"

Hana yawned again. "Hai, but," as she started to tell them the reason, she already made her way over to their bathroom. "I don't wanna go back, pee, and then get back to tell you that you guys should not be that loud!"

"I'm not," Sasori said calmly.

She turned her head towards the living puppet. "Yeah..." This words left her in a high tone as if she had entered wonderland and was high on drugs altogether. Sasori, however, was proven right at this point that she was sleeping even though that she was here. A hard bump against the wall slammed her back into the world of the awaken. Her eyes now were widened. "Ouch, dammit!"

Deidara giggled. Sasori only smiled; a smile which was close to a soft giggle.

"You better should use the door to open it, not to run in to it, yeah, Hana-chan!" Deidara amused himself about her lack of awareness.

While he talked, she tried to figure out _where_ exactly it hurt. "Damn! My nose...? My forehead...? My toe!" With expanded eyes she looked down on her right toe. "Damn! My toe hurts the most out of all!"

"I don't think so." Sasori took a towel which laid next to his bed.

Confused she faced him. "Why do I need a towel for my toe?"

The red-head looked at her. He then got up in front of her. "You're bleeding, Hana."

In her face must've been written 'What do you want? I am confused. Help me!' because Deidara tagged his cute nose gently, giving her a hint. "Your nose, hm."

Squinting her eyes, she focused on her nose. To make sure that her nose really was bleeding she touched it carefully with her fingertips. "Dammit! I'm bleeding!" Quickly Hana grabbed the reached out towel from Sasori to hold it under her nose. "... Thank you, Sasori."

He held her gaze, giving her a small but soft smile. "Anytime." With a flush on her face she smiled back.

"Now that's cute, yeah!" Deidara interfered, laying his left arm around Hana's neck and his right one around Sasori's neck. He was the tallest one in this triangle as this action brought them all closer together. Hana blushed more.

"What do you mean, Deidara-kun?"

Deidara just smirked. "Don't pretend to be so innocent, Hana-chan, un. I better go and eat or something. Or maybe I'll make a blast in the kitchen, hm..." With his thoughts, his glance wandered off on to the ceiling of the room. "Yeah! I'll do it un!" While he let go of the little human circle he'd created he gave her and Sasori a slight, but forceful push, bringing the puppet and the flower closer together. "See you lovers around, yeah." And with a smirk, he left his room.

Now, since Hana and Sasori's faces were close she couldn't help but stare into his brown eyes. Sasori looked deeply into hers.

"Do you still want to go and use the bathroom?" he asked calmly.

_What?_ She'd expected _everything_ from him but this question!

As she opened her mouth, she lowered her hand with the towel. Just as she wanted to say something, Sasori crossed her words.

"You shouldn't waste your time by doing something you don't want to do, Hana."

Her face reddened. "N- no. It's not a waste being with you, Sasori. I just like to be with you and-" The words she wanted to say never left her mouth; Sasori's lips meet her soft ones. This were magically seconds until he gently pulled away, looking deep into her eyes.

"You also shouldn't waste your time with talking. If you wanted to kiss me, you just had to say so, Hana. I don't like to wait or keep other waiting!"

"Yeah, Sasori. I know... and now even better," she said with the color pink covering her cheeks.

A slight smirk appeared on his lips. He then leaned in and kissed her again. His lips on hers for a second time made her drop the towel. Her arms wandered up on his so sexy body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him.

Sasori put his hands on each side of her waist as he sat back down on his bed. Pulling her down on his lap she bit his lip in a soft way. He smirked at her, then made her lay down on his bed with him on top. Their lips hadn't disconnected for even one second this whole time. They kept on kissing with their passion making them go forward. But what was a kiss, what was some make out when only the lips melted and became one? The tongue also wanted to feel, to taste, to brush against. Just like other tongues, his wanted too. Sasori's tongue wanted to slip into her mouth to taste her.

Pleased by his licking tongue she let it enter in her mouth. She, as well, wanted to feel and taste his tongue.

A puppet and a flower kept on kissing, exploring eachother the whole night. Except for one moment, the moment as Hana and Sasori heard a very familiar blast coming from the kitchen. The next thing they heard was all the other members complain. However, Sasori and Hana didn't care. They went on kissing until sunrise.


End file.
